dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 138
Episode 138 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This was the last episode before the DP went to Las Vegas for a Star Trek convention where they nerdgasmed all over Dianna Troi's tits (Ben's favorite character) and where Ben fucked bitches and got money. Prev: Episode 137 Next: Episode 139 Highlights * The ever so creepy Evan Lefavor exposes Star Trek as real * Anthony Fucktano proves that Scotty is the greatest Drunken Peasant OF ALL TIME!!! A free inhabitant gets "raped" Videos Played #Kevin Telkin: How To: Get A Blowjob In A Strip Club (Troll or Not a Troll) #Anthony Fantano's 5 Reasons Scotty is the Best Drunken Peasant (not found) #Brett Keane: Why Did God Save Me? #Spoken Knight Ministries: The Vigilant Christian's Freemasonry Connection, 100% proof #Evan Lefavor: Star Trek Illuminati Connection Revealed #Hooking Kids on Sex II #PragerU: Religious Tolerance: Made in America #Hamza Tzortzis: Destroys Atheism (Logical Proof for God) - in few seconds #I will be a anti same sex marriage activist #Joshua Feuerstein: INTERNET REVEALS SHOCKING TRUTH ABOUT JESUS!!!!!! #Vegan Gains: Why The Amazing Atheist Should Go Vegan #News Segment: Man shoots down a drone with shotgun #CNN: Puerto Rico Debt Crisis #CNN: Teen stabbed at Jerusalem gay pride parade dies #Man Going To Jail For Petting Cougar At Zoo #Woman Screams Rape While Being Arrested After Claiming She Doesn’t Have to Follow Laws Start of the Show The episode began with the standard lame-assery of TJ and Ben talking their worthless heads off instead of responding to the videos like they're paid to do. They finally started watching videos, the first one being a video for the Troll or Not A Troll segment, featuring KevDawg (Kevin Telkin), the most MLG strip club attendee in known history. He explained to us that getting fellatio in a strip club was a matter of color-coded clothes. Due to that fact that the Peasants were feeling generous tonight though, they did a second Troll or Not A Troll video, this time featuring Bullshithony Trolltano. He brilliantly elucidated on how Scotty was a legend, and the very best drunken peasants; the best there ever was. The Peasants conceded this and TJ desperately attempted to call Scotty and get him back. Scotty, however, being the inherently superior being he is, he indifferently rejected the proposition for his lucrative career of ass modeling. The Peasants were left mortally devastated and attempted to end their lives on the spot. The next video the peasants watched was a hilariously titled video from Brett Keane called "Why Did God Save Me?". Maybe God needs a human food vacuum to clear the streets of stray food products once the End Times begin. The entire video was basically Brett making himself sound like fucking Superman to prove that Gawd made him moral. Look, up in the sky, what's stopping the meteor? Is it a pterodactyl? Is it a Boeing 747? No... it's Brett Keane! Then, a Christian called Spoken Knight talks about Freemasons. Evan Lefavor then gave a lengthy explanation of how the Illuminati and the Federation from Star Trek inspired all modern technological advancements. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a stupid video by some twat saying some bullshit about Planned Parenthood. This sod claims that Planned Parenthood's sole purpose is to kill children and sell masturbation and sex to children. Next, a guy from Prager University wants you to know that Christianity is somehow responsible for America's religious freedom. In spite of the fact that all the Christians that ever settled in the Americas have been escaping religious persecution. Afterwards, Hamza Tzortzis (aka professional Dawah Man) makes the case for Allah's existence. He claims that since you know your great great great great grandmother, you therefore know god exists! They utilized a shitload of other nonsense not worth listing because of how run of the mill they are. Next, a man who looks like the dude from The Human Centipede 2 and Mr. Magoo announced that he's against same-sex marriage because it's part of the plan to control the world through one big government. Then, Joshua Feuerstein tells us that the internet has exposed a shocking truth about Jesus! And that truth is that Josh is oblivious to what proper nouns are. After the peasants was done with Moronstein, Vegan Gains makes the logical point that veganism is right and is positive for the environment and that TJ is wrong as he always is. TJ, pitying him, advertised the Vegan's channel to make up for it all. So, be a decent person and go check out the Vegan Faggot out on YouTube. End of the Show The peasants watched a news story about a drone aka pedo-copter getting shot by down by a paranoid redneck because it had a camera attach to it while hovering over his backyard. They then watched a news report from CNN about how Puerto Rico is 72 billion dollars in debt according to the blink bitch reptilian Morse code expert. The Peasants covered a news story of a young woman who was stabbed to death in Jerusalem at a gay pride parade by what is ostensibly an ultra-Orthodox Jewish terrorist (proving that religious terrorism is not exclusive to Islam). TJ mocks what someone like Brother Nathanael might say, somehow linking Judaism and homosexuality even though the two are at odds with one another as shown by the attack itself. Large crowds gathered to pay tribute to the girl that tragically lost her life. Near the end, they played a CNN report about a man who was arrested for petting a cougar. Finally, they watched a video of a woman arguing with a police officer about constitutional rights. She claims that she doesn't have to abide by laws because she is a "free inhabitant" which means she is someone who has the rights promised by the Constitution but not required to abide by the laws of the state. She struggles with the police officer and claims that he is "raping her". I'm sure real rape victims feel fine about this woman. Quotes *''"Hey, Brett Keane, stop attacking your family!" -'' Ben *''"Even Jesus uses Skype."'' - Ben *''"Planet Earth is an underdeveloped slave planet."'' - Evan Lefavor Trivia *The hosts roofied Jim Ass last episode. *Scotty was not on this show as he was engaging in femdom with Monica. *Scotty was fired from the show and is now an ass model. *Planned Parenthood is a conspiracy to turn kids into perverts in the name of science. * TJ's ass is almost fully vegan; the only meat that goes in there is still alive. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes